Community portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. * If you have any questions just send the Businessgame team a message we wil be happy to help you! Adding content * Before you start make sure you edit in Good Faith! * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * Remember, when you make an edit, to add an Edit Summary in the box at the top right of the Editing screen. Adding to categories * We love our pages to be categorized. It makes them easier to find. So when writing a new page or editing an existing one, consider adding relevant to it. * However make sure the Category already exists * When creating new categories ** If you want to create a new Category, make sure if creating this category has any added value. Ask yourself a few questions first: *** Are there other pages to which this category will apply to? *** Isn't there a similar already existing Category? *** Will people be looking on this Category? ** Avoid creating Categories which only have one or two pages. *** Even if you plan on writing other pages in the future in that same Category, make sure to make their Stub 'first so the point of the category is more clear. ** When you are sure a new Category is beneficial, be sure to tag the Category to all the relevant pages immidiately so the category doesn't "die out". Talk and more... * Check out the [[Community portal|C'ommunity portal]] to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * If you have positive feedback, Like us on Facebook to let others know about us. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do Useful activities * Help expand some [[:Category:Stubs|s'tubs']]. * and mark pages that need expanding as stubs. * Create links to some . * Upload and add some images! Visit . Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ! * Fix any by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on . * Add more... Other useful special pages *S * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Category:Help Category:Community